


Cold

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, M/M, PWP, Top Shiro, so of course they should share body heat, they're cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: This wasn't exactly what they had planned when Allura sent them out on a mission to find Xarolian berries. To be fair, neither of them even planned to go look for the damn berry. They hardly knew what it looked like, and the planet they were dropped on was probably full of poisonous plants.Except in the end, it turned out to be far worse.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Dan for beta'ing. Also thanks for inspiring me.
> 
> I wrote this in bed at midnight for smut sake only don't expect too much lmao

This wasn't exactly what they had planned when Allura sent them out on a mission to find Xarolian berries. To be fair, neither of them even planned to go look for the damn berry. They hardly knew what it looked like, and the planet they were dropped on was probably full of poisonous plants.

Except in the end, it turned out to be far worse.

When they were being hunted by a large, almost dinosaur-like creature, Shiro was the first to to act and grabbed Keith's hand to pull him away. It felt like they hardly escaped death when they hid in a cave, far and deep into it, and stayed silent until the monster would give up and leave them be instead.

Then, when Shiro went to look outside, rain suddenly started to pour down. Worse was that it wasn't just rain, no, it was burning, painfully stinging the slightly exposed skin of Shiro's face under his helmet. It all suddenly made sense why the monster left them behind.

"Well, looks like we'll be stuck here, huh?" Keith asked and Shiro smiled in response.

That was when neither of them had realised this was going to take far longer than they had expected it to take. It had to have been hours that had passed since the moment they settled in that cave, hiding from the toxic-like rain that poured down, making it impossible to leave.

Neither of them was smiling anymore. They were cold, and tired, and they had nothing to make fire with or anything to sleep on. Shiro was trying to keep himself warm by rubbing his thighs with his hands, but this was mostly in vain, as all that would be kept warm were his hands. Keith had already given in, figured that moving would cost energy and they'd both need that energy to stay warm. But the cold was unbearable, and the sound of Shiro's chattering teeth deafening. Both knew that they had to come up with something.

Slowly, Keith crawled closer to Shiro and nudged his side.

"We gotta share warmth." He suggested, voice softer and tinier than Shiro was used to. He wholeheartedly agreed, though, wanting nothing but to feel the warmth of someone else to keep himself from shivering. He nodded, and Keith was quick to take off his armour. Shiro followed, and as soon as both had laid the cold armour aside, Keith crawled on top of Shiro's lap, with legs wrapped around his waist and chest pressed together tightly.

"Better?"

"Better."

But Shiro never stopped shivering. Although he looked and sounded like he wasn't cold, Keith could feel Shiro tremble right under him, and the cold never seemed to leave his body.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still cold?"

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"Shouldn't I come closer?" Keith suggested, but Shiro shook his head and instead even pulled back a little, just to give Keith one of his warm smiles. His smile looked cold, though, with his teeth clattering again and his lips having an almost worrying shade of blue.

"Shiro, you're freezing." Keith said, and despite the no from before, he still squeezed himself tightly against Shiro. 

That's when he felt why the older man had said no in the first place.

"Oh."

"I told you not to."

"Yeah well, you were cold." Keith whined and scooted back again, but the groan coming from the man below him was too much to be true. Keith closed his eyes, but when he opened them and looked at Shiro again, all he saw was that his face had become a shade of red darker than the cold had already caused it to be.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Keith replied immediately. Not like any of them could help it. Keith was far too close anyway, and Shiro was also just a man, he--

Wait a second.

"Shiro. Who in their right mind would pop a boner while they're freezing?" Keith asked bluntly, sitting up and scooted back to look down if it was even real, and yes, the bulge in Shiro's undersuit was definitely real, and Keith couldn't believe his eyes.

Was that all because he sat on top of him? Or was it really because of the sudden warmth?

Warmth.

Keith thought of something, and by the looks of it, Shiro thought the same.

\----

Something they hadn't expected when they were dropped on that planet, was that they'd turn into dinosaur prey, would get stuck in a cave due to toxic rain, or get cold to the point they were both shaking. Something neither of them had expected either, was that just shortly after all this, Shiro would be balls deep inside Keith in an attempt to stay warm.

"Oh, fuck, Shiro..." Keith moaned against the older man's shoulder as he got fucked into him, pebbles and dirt scratching his back in the sweetest way possible. It was unexpected, but at least it was warm, and at least it felt better than just simply sitting there.

Correction, it felt good. It felt amazing.

"K-Keith... Keith you're so warm inside..." Shiro panted in return, thrusting his hips back and forth and angling to try and hit Keith's sweet spot over and over. Keith was mewling under him, breath visible in the cold air and sweat becoming cold on their skin, but their were both steaming, boiling hot, and neither Shiro nor Keith was really bothered by the cold anymore.

Keith had never really stopped shaking, though. What was once slightly shaking from cold, was now heavily shaking in pleasure, his prostate being slammed against over and over and he would almost scream every time Shiro would go a little deeper.

"T-This was... my best idea so far..." Keith moaned, arms around Shiro's shoulders tightly as he rolled his hips along, inviting Shiro's cock inside deeper and harder, and Shiro too moaned louder with every thrust. The way Shiro's hips snapped forward was enough for Keith to know that he was close.

"M-Make me come, Shiro..." Keith demanded and let out another mewl when Shiro finally wrapped his fingers around his neglected, leaking cock, using precum as lube before he began stroking it. Keith cried out, threw his head back and began rutting his hips forward, fucking himself into Shiro's hand until he finally spilled all over it. Shiro soon followed, pounding harder into Keith's tight heath until he too drove himself over the edge and pulled out just before he came, dripping everything on the dirt below them instead.

At least none of them would be cold for a while. Both felt the heath of the other, bodies radiating warmth and bliss and neither really took the time to worry about the cold.

When after an hour Allura and Coran arrived at the planet to help them out, both decided this wasn't a story anyone in the castle of lions needed to know.

\----

A few days had passed, everything was back to normal as it seemed, and everyone was doing their usual routines. Except for Keith, who turned around the corner of Shiro's room, interrupting his usual work out session.

"Shiro, I'm cold."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/mari_sinpai) tho I mostly cry about sheith :D I promise next time I try to write a fic it has plot


End file.
